The temptations of power
by Hamfast Gamgee
Summary: Just a little one-shot about the friendshp of Pintel and Ragetti


Two men where sitting in a shelted cove on an Island in the Caribbean seas in the early-eighteenth century. One was tall but a bit skinny, the other shorter and plumpish. Both where wearing rather scruffy but practical clothes that had seen much wear. They had in their posession a large wooden chest with four pointing sticks carrying it. Both where chuckling to themselves as though they had achieved something great saying things like, 'We've got it, we've got it!'

They where referring to Davy Jones's heart. It was a powerful, nay almost magical tailsman that could enable whoever possessed it to control the entire Caribbean, or the owner could sell it to one that wanted to do so at a considerable price. Either way, it seemed that the two could look forward to living in considerable wealth for the rest of their lives. As Pirates, or at least members of a Pirate crew, this was the pinnacle of their ambition.

'We've got it, we've got it!' they continued to to chuckle. 'The most powerful thing in the Western high seas and we have it!'

'How ironical, us!' said one of them, the tall man, Ragetti. 'Of all those powerful dangerous Pirates and Navy Admirals that where after it, we have this! Us who most peope think are a couple of irks. Well that opinion will change when we control the Caribbean with the Crackoon's heart!' he laughed at the irony of it all then coughed.

His mate, Pintel, replied, 'It's not the Crackoon's heart, it's Davy Jones's heart. And you can spell it properly!'

'I say it's the Crackoon's heart and I can't even read, so why should I spell?'

'Well, no matter the name, it will bring us wealth, power and fame for the rest of our lives. Think of all those moist, sensual, gorgeous young women that we can find in any port and what they would be willing to do with us for just a fraction as the wealth we are about to receive.'

It has to be said that Pintel had a dirty shirt on, was unshaven had a rather odd looking face with thin, straggely hair. While he wasn't that old, the rigours of the life he had lead had left marks on him and in the wrong light he looked a bit like a ghoul in a way! Especially when he hadn't groomed his hair for about a month! He did not look the picture of a handsome man to say the least!

Ragetti said, 'Yes, all that treasure, all that gold, silver, jewels, all ours!'

Pintel looked at him curiously. It was a strange, dangerous look. The look of a soul that was been tempted. He said darkly, 'What exactly do you mean, ours?'

'Well, that heart, which we can use to share the wealth between us!'

'Actually, I was rather thinking of me. I'm not in the mood to share this power with anyone!'

'But, Pintel, I'm your mate, your buddy, we're in this together!'

'You're a useless good-for-nothing! No, I think I will take this for myself!'

Ragetti stood beside the box. 'Now I think about it, I don't fancy sharing this either. You want this heart, come and get it!' And so Pintel jumped to the box and tried to wrestle Ragetti out of its way, the promise of great wealth been so tempting. A scruffy fight then took place between the two friends, though it seemed that their friendship was been solely tested now!

Pintel had the better of it, boxing Ragetti's ears. But Ragetti defended himself and pulled out a knife from his breeches. 'Aaa, I've a better!' cried Pintel and showed a knife of his own. Now the Devil seemed to have taken Pintel's soul and the fighting became serious and deadly. Ragetti had to move sharpish to avoid having his nose sliced off. He responded by managing to cut one of Pintel's fingers.

But Pintel hit Ragetti hard, and he stumbled, stunned. Pintel stood over Ragetti and was poised to strike the killing blow. 'Wealth over friendship,' he was thinking, also thinking, 'Well, I am a Pirate, this is to be expected!'

Ragetti thought he was facing death, Pintel always was the better knifeman. But he did have one last knife in his hand and thought he could do some damage to Pintel before he was slain.

But he tried one more plea, 'Pintel, we're buddies, please, don't do this, do you want to be a rich murderer?' Pintel looked. His eyes seemed to change at the last second. His knife wobbled in his hand. He saw the body of a wretched man that once was his best, at times only, friend in a wild, often brutal world. Sanity was restored to him and he gave out a desperate cry.

Pintel moved away and threw the knife away, he cried, 'Ragetti, my old friend, please forgive me! I don't know what came over me! I never wanted to do this!'

Ragetti got up, sobbing as well. 'I think I know. I might be illiterate, but I'm not totally stupid. It's gold fever. The temptations of wealth, I've heard some very strange stories about what it can do to people' but then surprisingly, he hugged his companion around the shoulders. 'But you, my friend, seemed to have conquered this! Many in this world haven't!'

'So, what do we do with this box?' asked Pintel. 'Not sure I want it now, if that's what it can do to me!'

'You're right. It's not for the likes of us,' Ragetti kicked it, 'Let the others take it!'

At that moment there was a shout and a man in a British Navy Lieutanant's uniform appeared and covered them with a rifle. 'So that's where it went to. Hand it over. I must take that thing for the good of the British Navy!' There was little resistance from the two Pirates. Indeed they were now more than happy to relive themselves of the treasure.

'Take it, we don't want it!' replied Ragetti grumpily. And the two never saw Davy Jones's heart again.


End file.
